My Boyfriend's Back I think I'm in trouble
by artisticchic
Summary: Bella knew what she was doing to him. JAcob had no idea. When Edwards away Bella will play
1. and so it begins

**My Boyfriends Back...I'm In Trouble**

**Jpov**

There I was lying in a pool of my own blood as I watched him walk out the door with whom I thought was my girlfriend. Her and I had been seeing each other for the past 6 months now and things have been heating up. She never mentioned anything about another guy. I was planning on asking her to move in next week but I guess thats all gone to shit now. So you're probably wondering how I ended up beaten and bruised by her "boyfriend" and how she came out of the whole thing looking like a peach. Im actually wondering the same thing. For right now I can tell you my side of the story but you will have to ask her for her side.

It all started 6 months ago when I was jogging thru town and spotted her on the curb outside of the local diner. I guess it reall wasnt local since It was the only diner in this small town of Forks. Yep thats right I live in Forks Washington. Population estimated 504 This god forsaken town had its secrets and little did i know I was walking into its biggest one. Anyway what was I saying? Oh right the girl. She was beautiful and from what I could tell she was crying her eyes out. I hate to see a pretty girl cry so I jogged over to see what was wrong. When I got closer I noticed uder her eyes were black from her mascara and the tears. She looked up at me and cracked a little smile before putting her face back in her hands.

"Go away please" I heard her whisper thru her hands. Usually I would listen but I wanted to know more about her.

"I would but I would rather buy you an ice cream and talk for a bit. I'm Jacob by the way." I really wanted to see her face again. I wasnt disappointed. She looked back at me with gorgeous brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella. Ice cream does sounds nice." She said wiping away a tear before extending her hand for me to shake. I grabbed it but instead of shaking it I pulled her up and into a bear hug. She seemed a bit scared of me at first so I backed off quickly. I would imagine most people have to take a moment to take in my height. I mean I am 6 ft 5 in what do you expect? Any way we walked down to the dairy freeze at the corner. We each had a vanilla chocolate twist in a cone. We found a place to sit and sat in silence for a few minutes before I couldnt stand it a broke the ice.

"May I ask why you were so upset back there? I mean a pretty girl shouldnt be crying like that." I said trying to make her more relaxed.

"It's nothing my boyfriend and I just broke up last week and today we met at the diner to exchange our things back. Sorry you had to see me like that." She said giving me a genuine smile. Hmm single. This could work to my advantage. The rest of the afternoon we continued talking about our lives and our childhoods. I learned that we both had alot of things in common and I even got her number! Things were looking up in my world. Since things had ended with Leah 4 months ago I didnt think I would ever find anyone again. Things changed when I met Bella. She was so genuine. Sadly I didnt know I was one of her ploys.

**Bpov**

My man came home today and It feels amazing. I kinda feel bad that Jacob had to endure his wrath. I mean I didnt want Edward to think I was cheating on him while he was away so I told him that I had seen Jacob following me around town and it was scaring me a bit. I didnt think he would go all army on him. Its ok what Edward doesnt know wont hurt him right? I mean when Jacob found me 6 months ago I was upset about Edward leaving for 6 months for training. Secretly I was looking for an easy hook up and boy did I find one in Jacob. When he came over that day 6 months ago and introduced himself I knew I had found a dead ringer. I just had to test him to be sure. It wasnt hard to make myself cry since Erward did just leave. So I did just that. And when he came over I put my plan in action.

"Go away please." I whispered hoping he would take the bait. He did.

"I would but I would rather buy you an ice cream and talk for a bit. I'm Jacob by the way." he said hovering over me. It had worked! now to put on the charm

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella. Ice cream does sound nice." I played my part perfectly by wiping a tear away before placing my had out for him to shake. He surprised me by pulling me into a bear hug. Dam that boy was tall. had to be at least 6ft 2in. When he released me I gave him a coy smile. He smiled back and we walked down to the corner Dairy Freeze. He got me and him a vanilla chocolate twist in a cone. It was kinda nice to be taken care of. We sat down I didnt know how to proceed so I figured I would let him break the ice. He didnt take long to do that.

"May I ask why you were so upset back there? I mean a pretty girl shouldnt be crying like that." he said. Luckly Im quick to think on my feet so I lied smoothly.

"Its nothing my boyfriend and I just broke up last week and we met today to exchange our things back. Sorry you had to see me like that." He seemed to taked the bait and I could see this working out to my advantage. We spent the afternoon talking about out lives and our childhoods. I lied where needed and no one was the wiser. Those next 6 months ended up being sweet. So sad Jacob had to take the sour note.


	2. First one to fall is the last one up

_**Alright everyone! I need reviews to know if I should continue on with this! Please let me know!**_

**Jpov**

Ok where was I? Oh yeah right. The day after we met we started texting each other like crazy. I was starting to like her alot. You know that giddy feeling you get when you fall for someone? Yea I had that. Too soon? Perhaps... but I couldnt help it. She was just so amazing I couldnt help but smile when ever I heard from her whether it be text or phone call. Seeing her just shoot me then! She was a dream brought to life before my eyes. Too sappy? Sorry I know I still dont know how I fell for her tricks. I mean I wasnt the only one she had fooled here. She even had "his" friends fooled. She told them that I was a cousin twiced removed or some crap like that. What the fuck kind of joke is that? We arent related nor will we ever be. Ugh anyway moving on. Within the first week we saw each other every other day and texted every day. She would always send me cute little texts saying stuff like _'Miss you' _and 'xoxo' and my day would always brighten up. When ever we hung out she would always hold my hand or give me a chaste kiss nothing too scandals till the end of our fourth date anyway.

"Your such a sweet heart" she told me then went in to give me a sweet kiss like normal but I couldnt help it so when our lips touched I deepend it. She didnt back away so I proceeded to pull her ontop of me in my truck. Her hands went for my hair in an instant. I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She didnt disappoint. The second our tongues met it was magic. Each were battling for dominance. But then it soon stopped.

"I gotta get home hun. Early day tomorrow" It was always an early day with her. I never asked nor did I ever find out.

"Ok lets get going then." I said starting the car up. We got back to her place ten minutes later. She gave me another quick kiss then she was gone for the night. I drove off realizing that I had fallen deep and needed to know if she felt the same. Apparently she didnt.

**Bpov**

We are still talking about Jacob? Why? Whatever where were we? Oh the day after we met? Well we exchanged our cell numbers and from then on I put my plan in full action. I told mine and Edwards friends that he was a cousin twice removed so they wouldnt get suspicious. We would text all the time and every now and then I would throw in a little cutsie message like 'miss you' and 'xoxo' just to make sure I kept him wrapped around my pinky. When ever we would go out I would make an effort to hold his hand or give him a quick kiss. I did pick a winner though. You know the saying right? Big hands big feet big **...** Hehe well this boy had hands like frying pans and feet like flippers. Whos knows how big that is! Anyway on our fourth date we were hanging in his truck nothing special. He had just told me how beautiful I was for the millionth time that day.

" Your such a sweet heart." I told him yet again that night. Man that got old fast. I did throw in a kiss for good measure. He took it as lets make out and pulled me onto his lap and raging hardon. Boy I did pick a winner. I couldnt wait to make it mine but I didnt want to do it then so I pulled him back.

" I gotta get home hun. Early day tomorrow." He looked disappointed. I on the other had was elated because I always got to talk to my Eddie at 7:15 am like clock work. For him it was 7:15 pm but at least the time change wasnt too bad. I looked forward to that every morning. Jacob was none the wiser.

_**Remember Reviews Reviews if u want me to continue!**_


	3. Honesty my ass

**Thank you for the review and because of that one review I will continue my story :-) Hopefully this chapter will entice more reviews :-P**

**Jpov**

So going into the months of us dating it go hot and heavy real fast. We would always have to be done by 11 oclock because of her "early mornings" She always made it worth my while though. Whether it be quickies in my car or steamy shower sex it was always good with her. Since its you that I'm talking to I wont get into details. I watched as his body tensed up.

"Charlie are you ok? Remember you wanted to know I was just trying to spare you the gory details." His face reddened but his body at least seemed to relax.

"Why did you want to know this stuff anyway? I mean shes your daughter dont you already know some of these things? Or at least that we were together?" He didnt need to answer me. His face said it all.

"No Jake. She told me you guys were friends and that nothing else was going on. Apparently she left out some details of her life to you too Jake." he told me honestly.

"What did she not tell me?" I asked him knowing I would hate everything he was about to tell me.

"Well you now know she has a boyfriend. Well her and Edward have been dating for 2 and a half years and he went away for the past 6 months to train for the army reserves. During that time apparently she decided to suck you into her life and date you for shits and giggles while he was away on leave. I'm sorry for my daughters actions she shouldnt of done it to you but she gets it from her mother. Her mother cheated on me with a base ball player and well they are together and we arent." He explained to me. I just felt my heart sink further into the black hole that it had already formed. I wanted revenge and I wanted it in the worst way. Charlie must have know what I was thinking.

" I know you want to get back at her Jake. I think the best way to do that is with honesty. Honesty to her unknowing boyfriend as to who you are and what you two have done together. If he keeps her after finding all of that out then hes a fool and its out of your hands. Just give it a try." He told me. I had to agree I couldnt hit a girl so i may as well talk to her boyfriend to tell him the truth.

"But if you remember correctly he punched me because of what she had told him about me. So how am I supposed to get him to even talk to me?" I questioned Charlie.

"I'll get him to meet me for a drink to talk about the training and you will just have to meet us there." He said. I agreed and thanked him for his info on his estranged daughter and parted ways. Revenge always comes served Black.

**I know cheesy line oh well :) Reviews Please!**


End file.
